I Do
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: Joanne reflects on her wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I must have looked in the mirror at least a dozen times.

I just had to make sure I looked worthy of the title.

Mrs. Roy DeSoto had a very nice ring to it.

I couldn't believe I was so lucky.

Out of everybody, he picked me.

Joanne.

He picked plain Joanne to be Mrs. Roy DeSoto.

Lucky me.

"Oh Joanne!" My mother gasped when she saw me. "You look so beautiful!"

I felt beautiful. Clothed in a lovely taffeta-and-lace gown, I felt just like a queen. Was that really me in the mirror? Miss Joanne Elizabeth Sanders? I could hardly recognize myself.

"Well, isn't he lucky?" Grandma June said as she entered the room. "Oh Joanne darling! You look so grown up!"

"Thank you, Grandma June," I replied. "I hope Roy likes the dress I picked out."

"He'll forget about the dress once he sees the pretty young lady that's in it." My mother winked at me as she placed a white veil on my head.

I threw my arms around her and then Grandma June. I was so happy! I had no idea how any bride could even think about getting cold feet! I couldn't wait for the wedding to begin!

"I can't believe the day has come already!" I gushed.

"Neither can I," Mother said.

"I'm so glad everybody could be here... I don't think a single invitation was turned down."

"Good."

Flo appeared, wearing a pretty pink bridesmaid's dress. "You ready Dolly? It's gonna start any minute."

Mother smiled at me once more. "Grandma and I'd better get to our seats, dear."

Grandma June kissed my cheek. "Good luck Joanne, dear."

"Bye! I'll see you later! I love you!" I blew them a kiss as they went out the door.

I then turned to Flo. "Oh Flo! I hope I don't cry!"

"Why Dolly? Cold feet?"

"No! I'm just _so_ happy!"


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was better than I could ever begin to describe! Roy looked so happy as he saw me enter the church arm-in-arm with my father. I didn't know if he was gawking at the dress or at me, but I just knew that he was pleased with the way I looked. So was I.

I was carrying a beautiful bouquet of white lilies, my favorite flower. I always thought that lilies were prettier than any rose could ever be.

I felt the eyes of all the guests fall upon me as the organist began to play music for my procession. Flo, my sister Judy, and my cousin Catherine all smiled at me as I walked towards them. They all looked absolutely adorable in their pink silk knee-length bridesmaids dresses. I also saw Roy's chosen groomsmen: his brother Mike, his best friend Beau, and Flo's fiance Jim. They, too, smiled at me. I smiled back. It was all I could do.

When I arrived at the front and joined hands with Roy, a nice warm feeling surged through me. Oh, I couldn't believe it was happening now!

The pastor began the ceremony and he did a fine job! Finally, Roy gave me my ring-- a gold band with a small diamond-- and we leaned in for our kiss. What a magical moment it was! I never wanted it to be over.

The whole assembly cheered and stood as Roy and I ran out of the church together, hand-in-hand, Mr. and Mrs, Roy DeSoto. I never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Our reception was beautiful! My mother had planned it just as I would have done myself. We served a light lunch and fruit punch at a small building on the edge of town that we had rented for cheap. Every table was carpeted in white broadcloth and adorned with a vase of flowers. It was simply breathtaking to know that my family and friends had put it together all for me and Roy.

Roy and I sat up against one wall, our bridesmaids and groomsmen sat all around us. All of our guests were there, even the pastor that married us. It was such a lovely reception.

Roy and I got our food first and then sat down as everybody else served themselves. I felt just so happy! It was hard convincing myself that I was finally Roy's and Roy was mine...But it was a lovely feeling! Nothing could have spoiled my mood, not even the flower girl spilling punch all over her dress, but that's another story.

I looked down at the ring Roy had given me. It glittered back at me and looked perfect with my gold engagement ring. And it was from Roy!

"This is good."

"What's that?" I looked over to Roy, not even sure if he was the one who had spoken.

"This is good," He repeated, pointing to the food on his plate with his fork.

"Oh! My aunt Lynnette's specialty. It's a family recipe."

He smiled. "Then it's a good thing I'm part of the family."

I blushed and began my lunch. I glanced at Roy every chance I had. It was just so unreal to me that we were married now.

"Hey Dolly, he's not going to disappear."

"Huh?" I turned to the smiling eyes of Flo, my maid of honor.

Her smile grew and she embraced me. "I'm so happy for you, Dolly. I know he'll be good to you."

"He already has been, Flo," I replied. "I know I'll always be happy with him."

"Good." Flo released me.

My gaze gravitated back to the groom. I loved the way he was laughing and I loved the way he looked when he laughed. His eyes smiled and he looked so happy and handsome...He always did.

"Roy?" I said.

"Yes, Joanne?" He looked to me and my heart melted.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay and lack of updates on all of my stories. I've been so busy and uninspired lately. Luckily, I think some of my creativity is returning. Hopefully that means many more updates in the future! Thank you all loyal readers! **

After all of the usual festivities of the reception: the cake, the dancing, the throwing of the bouquet… we were off!

The whole assembly threw rice and wished us well as we climbed into Roy's old Ford and drove off together, tin cans clanking behind us. Both of us were wearing unshakable smiles as we Roy drove to our new house so we could change clothes and grab our suitcases.

Upon arriving at our small house, Roy got out of the car and held the door open. Instead of waiting for me to gather my skirts and get out of the car, he picked me up, closed the door, and carried me to the front doorstep. Opening it up, he said, "Welcome home, Mrs. DeSoto."

We went inside.

What a beautiful home it was, even in the beginning. Small, but happy, waiting for what the future would bring. Waiting for me to burn my first rhubarb pie, waiting for the kitchen faucet to leak, waiting for us to bring our first baby home from the hospital… It was the perfect little house for a perfect new beginning.

We quickly changed out of our wedding attire and into casual ensembles. Grabbing our pre-packed suitcases, we ran back out to the car and began our drive up to San Francisco for our short honeymoon. I didn't want the day to end. I knew I wouldn't want the honeymoon to end. At least I knew that there was one part of that day I could keep forever: for the rest of my life, I'd be Mrs. Roy DeSoto.


End file.
